Songs of Love: Wedding Dress
by everything.minni
Summary: This is for KaircahraFlower Goddess's contest. First one-shot is called Wedding Dress and is rated T for implied adult themes. Love is in the air, a wedding is in place, a heart is broken.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Hey people! Did you guys like Chapter 7 of _Julie's Trip To Shun's World_? Well if you did then please review it but I guess I do deserve the meanie treatment. Hahahahaha. Well this is my first entry of KaircahraFlower Goddess's Bakugan Contest thingy. I started this a long time ago and just recently finished it. Recently as in today. Well I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

************

**TO SEE YOU IN YOUR WEDDING DRESS**

**_Song: Wedding Dress_**

**_Artist: Taeyang of BigBang_**

************

**_Shun Kazami X Julie Makimoto X Klaus_**

_"It isn't fair"_, the black hair boy thought apathetically-he felt anything but apathetical-as he practiced _her_ special song for _her_ special day one more time before he needed to leave to go to the-should be-God forsaken event.

"_It isn't right. It's like Kami-sama's most beautiful-not to mention best-angel and Satan performing this sinful act"_, the tall lean-not to mention muscular-Japanese thought as a very small little frown played on his pale pink lips. His long slender fingers brushing silently over the ivory keys on his black Baby Piano.

"_So it's not fair nor is it right"_, he concluded again for what seemed like the umpteenth time since he found out about the arrangements-taking in consideration that he witnessed the whole proposition disgusted and broken like a twig-while trying to concentrate on _her_ song but to no avail.

"_Why would Kami-sama allowed this to happen?"_ He couldn't help but think accusinglyat anyone-screw the fact they be a high being or a dweller in hell because he simply didn't care anymore-to try to cover up his own mistake. He should have taken the advice of his friends and now karma was coming back to smack him square in the face as Chan Lee put it ever so gently. Lightly his fingers brushed the ivory as he started the intro of the song.

"_Because he has hated me since the day I strolled this annoying world", _he couldn't help but conclude again. A sadistic-rare for him contrary to popular belief-smile-though small, almost nonexistent like all his other "smiles"-played on his lips. He finished with the piano intro.

"But I love her", he voiced, in a small whisper, openly as he began the song in a sweet, calming piano. Pouring his heart-which he hardly ever did-into this song he wished-even though he knew wishes were for fools like Dan and _her_-that _she _would just hear the song and know that he loved her more than the sweet talking moron-Klause.

"I wis-want you to know how much you mean to me", he said to the thin air that was suffocating him mentally. He finished the first four measures subconsciously.

"I want you to know how much I care for you and only you", he choked out as he felt a knot tie up in his throat; his tear glands started to work on their shameful deeds. Again he finished another four measures of music this time in mezzo legato.

"I want you to know that I want-no should be the one up there at the alter waiting for you with a smile on my face. Everyone we love would be there clapping for us as we became one." He barely choked out in a whisper. Even though his eyes had become glossy with unshed tears he still played the song with such grace and emotion that it should the next great wonder of the world; the way he played the song not him-though he could be the next great wonder of the world too with such a healthy body and sharp strong features.

"I want you to know especially that the wedding dress that you're wearing today", he whispered in too soft of a voice to even _try_ and hear, "Even though it'll be irrevocably painful to look at you; you look beautiful in the wedding dress and that's all I want-need you to know." He smiled a genuine smile-his first in many months since the proposal.

"I'm sorry for all the times I've said something rude to you", he apologized to her from a distance.

"I'm sorry for all the times I've made you cry." He muttered as he played the second measure of the chorus.

"I'm sorry for all the times that I've hurt you-mentally and the only physical time", he voiced what had guilt his heart into breaking up with her which led to his depression-though he still was her "friend" to some extent.

"I'm sorry that you'll never hear these apologies for all the wrong I've done to you." He croaked out as a single tear drop hit the F ivory key. He was almost done with the chorus.

"I'm sorry that when the music stops you'll be _his_ forever and I'll just be a distant memory. Just a friend who played your song when you were in your beautiful wedding dress; the last song before you belong to _him_", he finished the chorus bitterly.

All through the rest of the song the pulchritudinous Japanese man could not help but reminisce the memories of _her _and himself when they dated. He could not also help but pray that something would go wrong on her special day and that she would not get married to that womanizer. Oh how he prayed.

He somehow had made the four minute song, seven minutes long just so he could stall time so that this atrocious event would seize to happen. Sneaking a peak at the time on his digital clock he allowed a small sigh to erupt through his slightly open mouth.

He needed to leave now or else _she_ would never forgive him-actually she's so scatterbrained that she would probably forget the next day.

Quickly fixing his hair, he already had his very expensive vest tux-nothing but the best for _her_-and white dress shirt and black dress pants on, he slowly headed out the door of his apartment complex with the music sheet tucked securely under his left arm. Shielding his eyes from the sun with his right arm he stepped into the baking heat of the lustrous sun.

Checking the silver watch on his wrist; it was now 2:21 in the afternoon, just 39 minutes till the moment he would give-up. He knew he should have gave-up on the day _he broke up with her_ but no he realized that he _loved_ her and he hadn't given up yet.

The castle-yes he did just say castle-that would kill him was merely a few streets away from his apartment complex. He wondered idly if the only reason that Klaus-he visibly cringed at the venom filled name-had the castle built in his and _hers_ favorite place-which was just a few miles away from his apartment complex-was to annoy the hell out of him; to be reminded to hell what he had lost.

The gleam of the lustrous sun hit his black hair just perfectly and sharpened his beautiful facial features making him look like a very depressed angel, a _pulchritudinous _depressed angel; a poignantly small frown played on his lips again for the umpteenth time today.

He crossed the street that separated him and _her. _He watched the strange reactions on his fellow country men faces. Really? Why was their a Renaissance castle-a castle that looked like it came right out of a fairytale-it actually did-book-in the middle of Osaka, Japan? Really? Why?

He glared murderously at the castle that held happy people. He couldn't help the small smile that played on his lips as he saw her-in broad daylight-putting on the finishing touches. He strolled casually over to her and her girlfriends-Runo, who was doing her hair, Alice, who was finishing her make-up, Chan-Lee, who was fixing her dress to perfection, Mira, who was standing their awkwardly as the humans finished the bride, and Daisy, her sister, was fixing her younger sisters shoes while complimenting her sister over and over again.

He made eye contact with the beautiful bride and she smiled so wide that _all_ her teeth where showing. All her female friends immediately stopped what they were doing and turned, ever so slowly, to look at what, or who, the bride was smiling so ridiculously at. When they realized that it was only him they each gave him a small smile and some-Alice and Daisy along with the bride-waved at him heartedly.

Strolling over to her, he couldn't help but realize that she really did look beautiful with her wedding dress on. Her wedding dress wasn't skimpily clad like most of her outfits yet it certainly wasn't Alice type clothes which he couldn't even imagine on her. Her wedding dress was perfect. Klaus-that _teme-_was one lucky over dramatic prince.

Standing before her, he couldn't help but smile wider as she gave him her huge movie star smile. "You came", she said enthusiastically, happy, and relieved.

He couldn't resist the strong urge to roll his eyes at the statement at hand. "Of course I came", he tried to sound nonchalant-he ended up saying in the way he felt-happy.

Her smile grew wider and if it had been on anyone else's face he would have been freaked out and walked away not giving a care in the world about their bipolar feelings. They just stared into each others eyes. Gray-indigo met honey amber. Tan met pale. Happy met depressed. Life met death. White met black.

"_Opposites."_, he mused silently as he stared at the most beautiful bride in front of him. _"We _are _opposites."_ He _never_, not once since he met her, thought that they were actually complete, total opposites. Even though he was intelligent, not once had the thought ever crossed his jumbled mind-not once.

And then the moment was ruined. She shrieked-in a way that had _always_ annoyed him-and he knew obviously why she was shrieking like some fan girl-because her object of interest was here-Klaus.

"_Klaus!_" She half whined and half exclaimed at the silver headed prince behind her ex-boyfriend.

Said silver head walked gracefully to his soon to be bride that was obviously conversing to her ex. He gave her his Prince Charming smile that made straights gays-all except him.

"Klaus it's bad luck to see your bride before the actual wedding", she whined loudly with restrained excitement. She forgot all about the man she was just conversing to.

"Bad luck will never follow you my princess. Only good luck for you." Klaus easily sweet talked to his silver head bride.

"You are like sooooo sweet Klaus!" She exclaimed after she had dramatically-so much like herself-ran into his awaiting arms with a smile on both their faces-a frown decorated the face of the man in front of Klaus. She had just bumped shoulders with him-forgetting his existence.

"_Damn you Klaus. You obviously got the girl. Don't. Rub. It. In."_, the short haired man thought menacingly.

"Ah. Hello." Klaus had said to the back of the depressed Japanese man. He knew that he knew exactly what he was doing. He was there to snatch up the girl of his dreams-his existence when he finally admitted that he didn't _deserve_ her. Yes, he believed-with all his cold stone ninja heart-that he didn't deserve her. Not after all that had happened. Not after that at all.

"Hello to you to, _Klau_s", he had spit out every word like it was poison but he outwardly cringed at the devil's name.

A large bell rung-similar to the ones in the olden days-signaling that it was time to go to end of his life. Oh how much he had dreaded this moment.

He turned around-he felt his heart die all over again, he felt himself fall into a the deep black vortex that we each personally call _hell_-to find her beautiful face in the crook of his neck and his face looking down at his soon to be wife with fake, he hoped anyways that it was fake, love in his eyes.

"The wedding is going to be ruined now that you've seen me in my wedding dress", she complained again only half-heartedly this time.

He saw Klaus take a quick glance at him before proclaiming ever so boisterously innocently, "I have already seen and touched everything under your wedding dress."

She blushed so many shades of red-she was so embarrassed yet she couldn't help but smile. "_Klaus!_" Her voice cried out in sheer embarrassment. She had just realized that her _ex _was there listening on a should be private conversation-even she knew _that_.

"I am sorry my princess but I merely speak the truth. You are beautiful", Klaus apologized not at all feeling sorry and they knew that.

Not able to bear this _ludicrous _conversation any longer, he walked past the bride and _Satan_ as he muttered, loud enough so that _she_ could hear with blood rushing through her ears, "You look beautiful in your wedding dress." His long hair covered up his face.

She felt her heart beat faster and stared at the man walking away from her with a sad aura-not very common for him. She didn't understand why it hurt so much to see him leave and not fight or smile and yet she felt belated that _he_ had told _her _she looked _beautiful_ in her wedding dress. He didn't believe in compliments unless they were appropriate.

He went straight to the place where the ceremony would take place. It looked like the inside of a church except for the bright pink balloons with corny-not to mention _disgusting_-sayings on them about the princess and the prince-_Satan_-getting married. When he spotted the virgin white Baby Piano which was close to the alter, he immediately strolled over there controlling his out of control emotions.

It happened all too soon from there. He played the wedding song as she strolled down the aisle-people gasped because she looked _decent_-and left the strong hold of her father and went into the hands of the devil. He felt like banging his head on the piano and screaming at every _damn_ person-especially her father at the moment-at why they would let _her_ be with _him_.

"_Because I'm not worth her time."_ He thought forlornly as he let sadness inhabit every fiber in him, every hair on him, every thought in him.

The vows were the worst words he had ever heard come out of _anyone's _lips. He didn't hear Klaus's _"I do."_ or the preacher's _"In sickness and in health. For rich and for poor. Do you take Klaus to be your lawful wedded husband." _No. He didn't hear any of it because all he heard-even if it was at the end of the ceremony of hell. All he heard, all he _dreaded_ through the vows-it would set them free though from this endless pain and memories-is her bubbly, ecstatic, happy _"I do."_

That's when he gave-up.

"_No more trying any longer."_ He thought heartbrokenly as the two words-two words that shattered his heart till there was _absolutely nothing left_.

"You may now kiss the bride", the preacher announced with a smile in his voice as people erupted into cheers and claps as the _King and Queen_'s lips came closer and closer and closer until they touched.

As the family members and friends cheered even louder, any _hope_ left for him was diminished right there and then as she locked her lips with his. He had seen them do it so many other times but this time it was different-so different.

After they were done kissing, she turned to look at him with a look that told him that he could begin the song. Her slender, tan arms were still wrapped around Klaus's neck and Klaus's arms were wrapped around her curvy waist.

"_Wedding Dress by Taeyang. How fitting for the occasion."_ He thought as he began the Korean song. He watched her face and saw the radiant smile that she gave him and saw the look of indifference-jealousy-that Klaus gave him.

Again the memories of their time together flooded his mind in hundreds. Every date, every kiss, every hug, every touch, every word, _every damn moment_.

As he reached the end of the song he looked at her, her smile wider now-her pearly whites glittering in the light of the sunlight that peeped through the castle like windows-on her face, and imagined if only for one second-he would give up-he _had_ _given up_-that she would be kissing _him_ at the alter and saying vows with _him _not _Klaus_. Three words: Damn his life.

He then looked into her brighter-brighter than usual and that's saying a lot-eyes and said loud enough for everyone in the audience to hear, "You look beautiful in your wedding dress." Everyone agreed because she did but everyone-except Mrs. Scatterbrain-understood-believed they understood-the meaning behind the words-_"I love you."_

He tried hard not to express his jumbled emotions in his eyes as his gaze locked with hers-he tried but he failed-as with everything that included her in it.

"_I have to settle with you look beautiful in your wedding dress not because it isn't true but because it's better that way. Because I can't bear to say I love you, or I'm sorry. I can't bear to _hurt _you again. I can't bear to sway you away from what makes you happiest. I can't bear for what you will say to _me_. I can't bear to say these things to you so instead I'll keep it short, realistic, and sweet. You look beautiful in the wedding that you broke my heart in."_ He thought sadly as he finished the song. He gave her a small special smile and she returned the smile back.

Klaus lifted her up into his wimpy-compared to his-arms and walked down the aisle. He gently put her down when they reached the end and opened the door for her as he bowed.

"_My Queen_." He emphasized both words because she now was _his Queen._ Not _his Empress_.

Some high being hated him because within minutes of them leaving he found himself all alone crying on a piano and he realized that he really did _love her_ and _let her go_; there was no _getting her back._

He wiped away his treacherous tears and left through one of the open, high windows. Luckily for him, or not considering he lived close, _too close_, this castle was their honeymoon location and then they would go to Disney World in Tokyo so he would have _some_ relief. He quickly climbed to the top of the castle and went through the window, which wasn't hard to open, to their honeymoon sweet. He easily found her bathroom-knowing she would have to look at her appearance-and left a few minutes later.

Klaus had her and him lifted by their _royal subjects_. She had been happy at how the wedding had went-everything was exactly as she wanted so it was perfect-too perfect. Her favorite part by far was when _he_ had played her song: Wedding Dress by Taeyang and told her she looked beautiful in her wedding dress. She actually had doubts about her wedding dress but latter dismissed it as-about-to-be-married-to-the-love-of-your-life syndrome. Her fears later reappeared when people only said she looked _pretty_ not beautiful but when _he_-he that had taken her heart-said she looked beautiful-not once but _twice_-in her wedding dress she could have died a happy _maiden_. Not even Klaus commented on her wedding dress.

When Klaus and her reached the top of the castle-she had been fairly happy with the theme but when she said _castle_ she had another castle in mind-ones found in ancient and modern _Japan_-so much like him-she had told Klaus she needed to freshen up before bed.

Klaus gave her a small look that said we've already did this before and it was true. They had did this so many times and he was the one that wanted it-not her. _She_ even had morals and waiting till marriage was one of them but he had dismissed the fact like last years clothes. She knew that if she had stayed with _him_ then they would have done it till this night or whatever night they would have married-in some alternate universe.

She strutted to her bathroom and was about to pick up her neon pink brush and comb her hair exactly one hundred times when she found a folded note next to her brush.

"_Ooohhh! A note! It must be from like my Klausy poo!"_ She thought idly as she picked up the note and opened it quickly-too quickly as she ended up giving herself a paper cut.

"Oh darn." She whispered before she started sucking her ring finger, her left hand, and starting reading the message inside the fairly long note.

Tears swelled up in her eyes as she realized that it wasn't from Klaus, it was from _him_. She had immediately recognized his handwriting; even though his handwriting was elegant like Klaus's his held a more masculine, ancient flair while Klaus's was more medieval.

NOTE:

_Dear Julie,_

_I love you. That's simple what I have been trying to tell you for the past few months. I have been beating around the bush just __THINKING__ about telling you the truth._

_I hate Klaus. I am sure that much was obvious-even to you. I don't just hate him because he's cocky, arrogant, obnoxious, a snob, a bastard. No. I hate him because he got the one thing I realized I need and love more than anything in this wretched world. And Julie, that thing is you. I hate Klaus because he won and he got you. He gets to do everything that I will only dream of doing._

_I'm sorry. (I feel better writing this to you.) I have too much pride and am too arrogant-though not as arrogant as Klaus-to actually say that I am truly sorry. I'm sorry for not being the best boyfriend or even the most encouraging. I am a horrible person because I have caused you so much mental distress and emotional distress. I am sorry for every single tear that I have made you shed. I am even more sorry for hurting physically. That is why I broke up with you and glared at you. I'm sorry about glaring at you too because I realize that the glaring at you didn't help; all you did was cry and I didn't like it one bit. But I thought that if I glared at you and acted like a jerk, then you would realize how bad I am for you. You deserved better._

_Last of all stay. I want you to stay and be happy with your life. You've married Klaus and even though I hate that arrogant bastard, I know you will be happier with him then you would be with me. You should also peruse your dream as a fashion model and commercial model. You are the most gorgeous female that I have ever met and I know the model, fashion, and commercial business are waiting for you to put everyone out there to shame. You should also have kids since you want to be a mother. Even if Klaus that bastard will be the father, yours genes are too perfect that even his genes wouldn't ruin your kids. Julie, I don't want this letter to change your decision on anything besides me. All I want is for you to live a happy life, without me. This letter isn't helping though._

_It's okay if you don't love me back. I wouldn't love me back after all I've did to you. I will stay out of your life from now on._

_I love you forever,_

_Shun Kazami _

_P.S. Look on the back of the letter. I know you'll find a creative way to hide it, that is if you keep it._

_P.S.S You look beautiful in your wedding dress._

Julie's make-up caked face was covered in flowing, crystal tears. She couldn't believe what she had read from her first true love, her only true love. She had just dated Klaus so she could get Shun out of her mind because she was so sure he didn't love her anymore, but ho and below! He did love her! He loved her a lot! He loved her and she loved him and they weren't even married! How tragic was her life or what?

"S-S-Shun. Y-Y-You are l-l-like s-s-so s-s-stupid for a-a-a p-p-proclaimed g-g-genius", Julie choked out to no one as a new batch of tears spilled from her puffy, red eyes.

More tears overcame her as she looked on the back of the love letter to find a beautiful, lustrous ring. Engraved in the ring was: I love you more than life itself.

That was by far the most romantic thing Shun had every said to Julie and she couldn't but cry even harder. As the tears flowed, she got up and went over to the oval window and opened it to let fresh air in.

Then she spotted Shun. How could she miss the tall, lean, mysterious stature he withheld? She felt as if she needed to cry out to him, to tell him she felt the same way. And as sensing her presence he turned around and looked directly at her. Their eyes were locked in a passionate gaze that held all of the words they wanted to say.

"_I love you"_, both thought simultaneously, _"And that is why it's better this way." _They looked away from each other reluctantly. Julie shut the oval window and then walked to the vanity mirror as if nothing had happened.

"_Shun, I love you even if you are stupid jackass who stole my heart and won't give it back."_ Julie thought sadly but you couldn't tell with the smile on her face as she brushed her beautiful silver locks. She would do as Shun had asked and forget about _them_.

Shun walked slowly to his apartment. Even though it was night, many civilians roamed Osaka's colorful streets.

Julie had gotten his message and he felt….relieved. Though he knew that now nothing would ever be normal again. It probably would had been normal if he hadn't given her that stupid note. He realized that he probably had ruined or strengthened something special between them yet he couldn't make himself feel at all guilty.

"_I love her so much. Julie I love even in the wedding dress that you broke my heart in. I love you"_, he thought as he walked blindly in the dark. Life sucked for both Julie and Shun.

************

**THE END**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I hoped you liked it! Thanx for reading and please review! :-p Reviews make me, and other authors, frickin happy on writing. Lolz (That wasn't funny!) Enjoy life, stay in school, and don't do drugs! Bye peeps!


End file.
